


A Proper Send-Off

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Solider/Barmaid, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: AU Solider/Barmaid. Captain Steve Rogers is home for three nights. All on his own, he finds company in a Brooklyn bar with the young Sokovian bartender. Only she is not going to let him leave without a proper send-off. M for Smut





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Proper Send-Off  
> Author: Sgt. Pepperony  
> Fandom: Avengers (MCU)  
> Main Pairing: Steve/Wanda  
> Rating: M/E  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers characters. Property of Marvel and Disney. Lyrics belong to Adele. Smut in later chapters.

_Round my hometown,_  
_Memories are fresh._  
_Round my hometown,_  
_Ooh the people I've met_  
_Are the wonders of my world._  
_Are the wonders of my world._  
_Are the wonders of this world._  
_Are the wonders of now._

Chapter One

Captain Steven G. Rogers had been back in his home borough of Brooklyn for less than five minutes when he felt the ghosts wonder over his skin. This was the place where his mother died, and where the memorial stones of his father and his best friend were erect. Note that they were memorial stones and not actual gravestones. The body of Joseph Rogers was piled into a mass grave given the copious number of corpses that that amounted in the aftermath of the mustard gas attack, while the body of James Buchannan Barnes was never recovered from the Baltic mountains.

For Steve, this was not a homecoming. Brooklyn had not felt like home in years.

His old home had been sold off thus it meant he had to check into a hotel room. It was nice, but standard. Basically enough to shower, keep stuff and sleep in rather than spending time in the room. As Steve shaved, he noticed how aged he looked. He was only thirty-one, yet he looked as though he was pushing forty. That was mostly due to lack of sleep. Being stationed in Sokovia meant his sleep being disturbed for a variety of reasons, yet it was mostly the bombings and gunfire.

Once he was sure that his face was no longer rough, he wiped the excess shaving cream, put deodorant and aftershave on, and dressed in a blue shirt and jeans. Even if he wanted to, he could not stay at home in silence. There was a bar on the corner of the block. Even if drinking was not a high priority for him, he could at least be surrounded by people who looked as though they were having a good time.

Except when he entered the bar, it was a little scarce. There were two men playing pool, another two playing darts, three men sitting at the bar, and finally, the bartender, who was a woman. Not just a woman but a very young woman – certainly younger than her clientele. Given how quiet the night was, she was sitting on a stool behind the bar, reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Her dark hair was strapped back and she was wearing a red shirt with black jeans.

When Steve sat down in front of the bar, she lifted her head up, gave a small smile and said, "Hey."

Steve detected an accent though since it was an Eastern European one, he barely noticed it at first. Being stationed in Sokovia had made him become accustomed to the accent. He smiled back and said, "You have any Irish whiskey?"

"You're in Brooklyn; of course we have Irish whiskey."

"Should have known," Steve replied chuckling slightly. "You'd think a son of Irish immigrants would know that."

"Your parents were from Ireland?" she asked pouring a glass of the whiskey.

"Yeah. Where are you from?"

"Sokovia." Steve felt a small chill go down his spine. The bartender immediately caught onto his reaction. "Does that bother you?"

"No. I just got back from Sokovia. I was stationed there." It was now the bartender to go quiet. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I left long before it all started happening."

"Oh. Right." There was an awkward silence between the two before Steve started, "We should start again. I'm Steve."

"Wanda."

"So, Wanda. How are you finding the book?"

"I think it's good so far. I have to write a paper on it."

"You in college?"

"GED. Can't really get a proper job without a high school equivalency certificate."

"Would you go to college though?"

"Maybe. I'm not even sure what I want to do yet."

"So you're stuck here so you can pay your rent?"

"No rent to pay. Owner says I can have the apartment upstairs rent free."

"Bit shady isn't it?"

"Well, he's paying rent on this place. He's just away in New Mexico for the week so I'm looking after the apartment."

"Oh right."

"Sort of less creepy?"

"Well, it's better than what I thought."

"I know. So, Steve, you are from New York?"

"Around here actually. Long time ago. My home is probably gone."

"Any family?"

"No. All gone. You?"

"My brother. He's in the Rebel Army though in Sokovia."

"They're good men. Better than the person they are fighting."

"He's the best brother in the world."

"But he sent you away?"

"Better than living in a bomb shelter."

"True. Not going to look forward to it when I go back to Sokovia."

"When?"

"Three days from now. I'm just here on leave."

"Not much of a leave."

"Given my skills, they can't afford to keep me off duty for long. They're just letting me off for Veteran's Day."

"Oh. Anyone else?"

"Yes. Don't get special treatment."

"Seeing your girlfriend… or boyfriend?"

Steve chuckled, "No. No girlfriend."

"So, all alone in the world? That really sucks."

"It's not too bad. Can't get homesick if you're not attached to anything."

"I suppose."

"You get homesick?"

"A little, but… You know."

"I know." Steve necked down his whiskey and put the empty glass.

"Another?" Wanda asked.

"Go on then."*


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

“So what about you? You in a relationship?” Steve asked the next night.

“Me? No. Men are sometimes more hard work than they are worth,” Wanda replied pouring the same brand of whiskey that she had poured the previous night.

“Your problem is that you date guys who like to think they are superior to everyone because they eat vegan food and can afford to live in fancy apartments despite not having a job. I blame that hipster musical – the one where they all have AIDs,’ the man two stools down from Steve said. He was a slightly portly man, at least in his late fifties or early sixties, and had his very grubby hands surrounding what looked to be an amber ale.  

“You offering anything Earl?” Wanda jokingly asked. “Not sure how Babs would feel.”

“She’d rip your right arm off Darlin’.”

Wanda gave a small chuckle and returned her attention to Steve, “I think Earl might have a point. My last date was so up himself about his ‘art’ that he was not even worth dealing with. Since when were home movies art?”

“Since they started airing _America's Funniest Home Videos_?”

“I would not call that art. I call that appealing the lowest common denominator.”

“I wouldn’t stoop that low. I mean there is always that guy who tried to run for President but no one took him seriously because everything he said was completely stupid.”

“True. I mean who would truly vote for that guy when the person beside him had more dignity in her little finger? Though returning to that date, he also thought that paying rent was ‘selling out’.

“Right?”

“I know. It boggles my mind as well.”

“Boggles sounds really funny with your accent.”

“Thanks.”

“So, how is your paper coming along?”

“I haven’t even finished the book yet. I should do it quickly. The paper is due next Friday.”

“How far you got to go?”

“About a hundred or so pages.”

“I miss reading. Being in the middle of a war zone, reading doesn’t really come into a daily routine. I haven’t read a book in two years, and I can’t even remember what the last book I read was.”

“I get it. Mind you can you even speak Serbian?”

“Malo.” Wanda smiled. “Not fluent but I’ve picked up a few phrases here and there. Reading is another matter. Though usually the good sign that somewhere is a hospital is with the red cross.”

“That is usually a good sign. I was going to suggest trying some Serbian classics.”

“How did you learn English?”

“School. They offered second languages from an early age. I tried German but it’s too complicated.”

“German wasn’t too hard. Neither was French.”

“College boy?”

“Arts School. Had to drop out though when my mother got sick.”

“Was your father not around?”

“He died before I was born. He was in the army too.”

“And his father, and his father before him?”

“Yep. Well, Irish Army but still the military.”

“My family were carpenters for many decades before the war broke out. One day a grenade was thrown into the middle of the store and then… I never saw my father again.”

“What about your mom?”

“She’s still alive the last I heard.”

“So why did you go and they stay?”

“Pietro was scared that the first person in the family that they would go after was the girl. There had been rumours about what they did to girls and I think the last thing my mother wanted was for it to happen to me. We scrambled some money together and got me on the first flight to anywhere. Somehow, I got on the plane to New York. That was about two years ago now. Got my Green Card so for the time being, I am stuck here.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing to be in this glorious country,” Earl commented as he slid his beer glass towards Wanda.

Taking the hint, Wanda started pouring the amber liquid from the tap in front of her, “Add it to your tab Earl?”

“Whatever pleases you.” And with that Earl gave a five-dollar bill. “That’s for you, not the drink.”

“Thanks.” Wanda took the bill and put it in the tip jar.

Steve looked at the jar inquisitively and asked, “Does anyone else work here, or is it just you?”

“Apart from Burt who runs this place, there is only the two of us. One does day while I do night. Not enough people need serving to need more than one on the night. Tips get split at the end of the week. It’s not bad. On average it’s about fifty dollars a week.”

“These guys must be good tippers.”

“Well, it’s the best they can do given the circumstances.” Steve dug into his pocket and gave Wanda a fifty-dollar bill. “I can’t take this Steve.”

“It’s better off with you than it is me. I’m leaving in two days.”

“But still…”

“No buts. Just take it.” Wanda nodded and put the bill in the tip jar. “This is not a charity thing, but you need money more than I do.”

“I’m not that broke you know.”

“But you don’t earn enough.”

“How do you know what I earn? I could be rolling in diamonds.”

“You’re right. I’m just assuming.”

“Assume makes an ass out of you.”

“And me?”

“No, just you.” Wanda smiled softly. Steve felt his heart skip a beat. “You want another drink?”

“Sure.”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The night of Steve’s third visit to the bar came on Veteran’s Day, and unlike the previous two nights, there seemed to be far more clients. Most of them seemed to be ex-military men, at least judging by their tattoos. While Steve did sit at his usual seat at the bar, Wanda did not have as much time to properly speak to him. She did not even have to speak to him. She knew what Steve was drinking so did not even have to ask what he wanted.

Finally, some of the patrons had to leave – mostly because they were getting too drunk to stand on their own two feet. Wanda had made sure that they had phoned for a cab before they left. Soon it was just Steve left in the bar. Despite the fact that she could have shut the bar up completely, but if she could get paid more money for doing little work then she was not shutting it until close.

“Penny for your thoughts, Steve?” she asked as she grabbed the bottle of Irish whiskey.

“I’m just thinking why we sometimes bother with days like this?”

“Respect? Gratitude? Guilt? Take your pick.”

“Have you always been a cynic?”

“If your country is being bombed out and you are wondering whether your brother is alive or not, you have to see the glass is half empty.”

“Point taken. Given that I have no one and I have seen what I have seen, I should be cynical.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Wanda said pouring herself a glass of whiskey. She clinked her glass with Steve’s and took a sip. She grimaced slightly as the liquid burnt the back of her throat. Steve chuckled.

“I take it that you are not so used to drink hard liquor.”

“No, I’m not.” Wanda put her glass down and bit her lip. “You ready to go back to Sokovia?”

“I don’t think I’ll get used to returning to war. I always thought it was just my destiny to fight, but…”

“Now you regret joining the army.”

“No. I don’t, but I am not sure what I am fighting for some days.”

“Supporting the freedom fighters?”

“I suppose, but it just seems never ending.”

“That is true. I thought it would be over within a week.”

“We all did.”

Wanda looked down at her glass and threw back at the rest of her drink. “I need ice cream.”

“Ice cream?”

“Yes. I have some upstairs. You want some?”

“You’re inviting me upstairs?”

“Why not?”

“It might not be appropriate.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said grabbing the keys. “Come on.”

Steve sipped the last of his drink, and despite the nagging voice in the back of his head that told him that following Wanda was wrong, he got out of his seat and followed her upstairs.

As she opened the door, Wanda said, “This isn’t the best place, but it does for the moment.”

The apartment was a studio, with faded and rather dated wallpaper, one bed in the corner of the room, a battered sofa in the middle, a television, a kitchen, and a cluttered wooden desk. Steve never expected much, but he did at least think that there would be two rooms.

“Could do with a lick of paint,” he commented.

“I’ve been telling the boss this since forever.” Wanda walked towards the freezer and pulled out a tub of cookie dough flavoured Ben and Jerry’s ice cream. “I take it you want some, seeing as you are here.” She pulled out two spoons and handed one to Steve before digging into the cold dessert. Steve put his spoon in and took a small bite. “You can have a bit more than that.”

“I’m good thanks.”

“I really love this ice cream. Whoever thought of putting pieces of cookie dough in ice cream was a genius.”

“Even more genius than the person who made Pop Tarts.”

“You want Pop Tarts? I have some strawberry flavour in the cupboard.”

“Like I said. I’m not hungry.”

“You nervous?”

“Got nothing to be nervous about going back.”

“I meant right here, right now.”

“Why would I be?” he asked quietly, though the slight quiver in his voice.

Wanda put the lid back on the tub, put the tub back in the freezer and looked up at Steve again. Slowly, she walked over to him, took his hands, and lifted herself onto her tip-toes to kiss him. That nagging voice in Steve’s head told him to stop, yet he did not want to stop. God forbid that he enjoyed a kiss with a woman and a beautiful one at that.

Wanda gently pulled away. Steve then bit the bullet and kissed her again, only it was deeper this time. Steve could still taste the ice cream on Wanda’s lips and Wanda moaned in the back of her throat. Slowly, Steve moved his hands down to her hips, and Wanda did not retreat from his touch. Her small hands went to his grey t-shirt and lifted it over his head, exposing his torso and chest. Wanda’s stomach twisted into a knot and that knot pulsed down between her legs.

“Wow,” she whispered.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Steve chuckled. He lifted Wanda up and put her on to the counter. Wanda pulled her own red shirt off, exposing her black-bra clad breasts. “You look wow yourself.”

Steve kissed her again, and Wanda leant back slightly, lifting her skirt up slightly. Steve’s hand began to glide along the inside of her thigh and when he met the junction, he began to stroke along her centre. Wanda let out a low groan as she lowered the straps on her bra, though rather than completely removing the material, she pulled it down so the cups were resting on her stomach and her breasts were exposed to the air. Steve pulled back slightly to get a look at them. They had flushes of pink and erect brownish-pink nipples. Steve licked his lips.

Rather than going for the gold, Steve began to kiss down Wanda’s jaw and neck. The hand that was between her legs dipped under the fabric of her knickers and Steve was greeted by warm, wet flesh as Steve attached his lips to the tip of Wanda’s breast. His other hand covered the other breast, and he pinched the nipple between his middle and index finger. Wanda had propped herself up on her forearms but the sensations coming from her core and her breasts were making her lose any coherence she may have possessed.

Just then, Steve put his thumb on her clit and slid a finger inside her. Wanda let out some sort of noise between a yell and a groan. Concerned, Steve detached his lips from her breast and asked, “Did I hurt you?”

“No, don’t worry. Keep going.”

Steve kissed her hard as his finger began to move inside her, his thumb rolling her clit. Wanda became making deep moans with each movement. All this time, Steve did not remove his other hand from her breast, and he rolled the globe in his hand ever so softly. He removed his lips from hers and returned his attention to the other breast, alternating between sucking and licking the nipple. Daringly, he slid another finger inside of her and Steve

“Oh fuck,” Wanda moaned. The combination of Steve’s thick fingers inside of her, his strong yet gentle thumb on her clit, his other hand on her breast and his rough, eager and dextrous tongue on her other breast were driving her close to the edge of what could be a powerful release. “Steve!”

Sensing from her moans, the slight tightening of her walls around his fingers and the fact she had called his name, Steve knew she was close. He quickened the pace of his fingers, applied more pressure to her clit and finally, he dared to bare his teeth slightly on her nipple.

Wanda let out a strangled cry, her body tensed, the walls of her entrance almost trapped Steve’s fingers inside her and his fingers were greeted by a significant gush of dampness. Steve smirked against her breast as his thumb gently rubbed her through the climax. After about thirty seconds, Wanda’s body relaxed slightly, though she was panting heavily.

“Take it that was good enough for you?” Steve asked pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Good does not even cover it,” Wanda responded breathily.

“Did you invite me up here with the intention of fucking me senseless?”

“Since when did we swear Captain Rogers?” Steve shrugged. “To answer your question, I wasn’t going to let you leave tomorrow without a happy memory.”


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

There was something oddly adorable about Wanda in her post-orgasmic state. Her legs were slightly shaky, her hair was tousled and sticking to her forehead, her face was flushed and her bra was hanging on her stomach. Steve could only smile as she walked from the kitchen counter to the sofa.

"We can take it slowly if you want. We have all night," she said as she finally unhooked her bra.

"Given that you said you wanted to give me a happy memory, I think slow is better," Steve answered.

Wanda smiled and walked over to him. She put her hands on his bare, muscular chest, gliding them to his broad shoulders and then his biceps. "You work out a lot?"

"Been slacking recently." Wanda chuckled and leant up to kiss him. Unlike their first kiss, this one was much slower. They took more time to take in each other, especially since the remnants of ice cream had faded from Wanda's mouth, so he could actually taste her. She was much more delicious. Steve took this opportunity to explore her body. His hands stroked along her back, caressed her hips and bum through the fabric of her skirt. "You are a lot more hands-on than I thought you'd be."

Steve chuckled as they moved towards the sofa, their lips still attached. The edge of the sofa hit the back of Wanda's knees and she fell backwards onto the furniture, Steve on top of her. He was a lot heavier than she was, and he had to shift his body so that he was not crushing her. Steve began pressing his lips along Wanda's jaw and then her neck.

"You ever going to let me do anything to you?" she asked breathily. "Not that I am complaining."

"Hey, you suggested we take it slow," he responded. "And to be honest, I am not that speedy at recovery."

"Those are two very contradictory statements Steve."

Steve kissed down her sternum, down her stomach until he reached the hem of her skirt. "You want me to take it off, or…"

"I suppose there is the novelty in keeping it on."

"Panties off?"

"Of course."

Steve smirked as he put his hands under her skirt and began to tug at the elastic band. Wanda lifted her up her hips to allow him to pull the lace material down her legs and drop he dropped them on the floor. He had known she would not be bare down there; her brown curls still had the dewy remnants of her orgasm.

Taking it slow again, he took her left thigh and began to kiss slowly, almost torturously, up her inside of her leg. The smell of her was intoxicating him, almost like it was a spell drawing him in. Without warning, he made a powerful lick with his tongue and Wanda flinched hard, her hips developing a life of their own as they bucked willingly towards Steve's mouth.

"Ahh," she moaned.

"Too much?" he asked.

"Will you stop worrying and just get on with it?"

Doing as he was asked, Steve lifted her legs so they were perched on his shoulders. His hands grabbed her hips and blew warm air onto her centre. Wanda whimpered slightly, more so from the anticipation. She was still feeling sensitive after her orgasm in the kitchen but she was not going to let that get in the way.

Steve could sense she was getting frustrated, but wanting to blow her mind a bit, he began to circle her entrance with his tongue. He could just about hear Wanda moan blasphemous terms as he began to move his hand along her hip. Yet before he could reach the destination of her breast, Wanda had entwined her hand with his. With each movement of his tongue, her hand squeezed his. Steve looked up at Wanda's face as she squeezed her eyes shut, her mouth slightly parted.

Steve smiled and then decided to focus his attention of her swollen clitoris. He pressed a kiss to the bud, and then made a tiny lick. Wanda flinched hard and Steve applied more pressure, making her toes dig into his back. She let out a large moan and her nails bit into his hand.

"Steve!" Then almost deviously, Steve pulled away from her centre and began to kiss up her soft stomach and up to her lips. Wanda moaned disapprovingly. "Why would you do that?"

"No reason."

"I know you want to drag this out but I was so close." Steve chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Wanda did not look amused. "Don't expect any reciprocation Steve after that."

"What were you intending on doing?"

Wanda glanced down to the spot between Steve's thighs. He was straining. Wanda's hand began to unbutton his jeans and her hand slid into his boxers and grasped his thick, steal-like cock into her hand. Steve made a small gasp. Her hands could just about fit around his dick and she began to stroke him.

Her thumb began to rub the tip of his penis, and some pre-cum began to seep through the slit. Steve's breath began to become heavier as Wanda kept moving her hand up and down, picking the pace up with each movement. Yet just as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm, Wanda deviously pulled her hand out of his boxers and raised one of her eyebrows as if to ask, "What?"

"I think you may have made your point clear," Steve commented.

"You seem uncomfortable. Take your jeans off."

"If I do, I may blow." Wanda shrugged. "You are evil."

Steve then kissed her hard, not even caring if he did release too soon as he pulled down his jeans.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Thankfully, he didn't. Wanda wriggled out of her skirt and Steve rolled over so his hips were bracketed in by her thighs. Yet, even through the haste and passion, they both had a serious thought.

"Are you on anything?" Steve asked.

"I am on the Pill, but do you have anything. Just in case?"

"Wallet."

Wanda leant over to the brown wallet on the floor and dig through it until she came across a foil packet and carefully ripped it open and pulled out the rubber. Steve rolled the condom on, and Wanda gripped him in her hand, placed the tip at her entrance and slid down his length.

Both let out a tremulous groan as Steve propped himself up on the arm of the chair. Wanda placed her hands on his shoulders as she began to rock her hips back and forth. It was gentle movements at first, with Steve's hands on her hips guiding Wanda's movements. Wanda pressed a kiss against his neck and then his lips, their moans merging with one another.

"You are so beautiful," he commented breathily.

"Thanks," Wanda giggled.

The pace of her hips moved slightly faster. Only slightly in order to drag the process out further. Wanda's neck tilted back so Steve could press his lips against the milky column. He sucked and licked a particular spot until he left a red mark. Wanda's nails began to bite into Steve's shoulders, almost to the point of bleeding. Wanda kissed him again as her hips accelerated her teeth biting his lip somewhat. Steve did not anticipate that Wanda would like rough sex, though he definitely was not going to complain.

His hand slid in-between them and he rubbed her clitoris gently. Wanda let out a small gasp and her nails bit into his shoulder even harder, blood slightly drawing out. The aborted orgasm that she had experienced while Steve's head was between her thighs had left her body yearning for a release and she began to bounce rapidly on his hips, desperate to release the tension in her spine.

Biting on her earlobe, Steve whispered, "Come for me."

Wanda let out a strangled gasp into Steve's shoulder and shook slightly. The sounds of her whimpers were enough to push Steve over the edge. He let out a loud groan as he spilt inside her. He lay back down with Wanda completely spent on top of him. Both were sweaty and panting, both struggling to lift their heads to press a kiss to each other's lips. Steve rolled off the condom and threw the used rubber at the paper bin.

Steve just about got enough energy to turn on his side, thus turning Wanda on her side facing him. She put her hand on his cheek and stroked the bone with her thumb. Eventually, she whispered, "That was…"

"Yeah. No words. What time is it?"

Wanda glanced over to the clock on the wall, "One in the morning."

"Got to be at the airport at eight."

"I suppose we should get some sleep then. Got to get you focused."

"I don't want to go. Not now."

"Really. You were saying that you were ready to go back."

"I hadn't got to know you. I never got to make love to you. After that, I may have someone waiting at home for me."

"Who says I would be waiting for you?" The smile on her face reassured Steve that her question as sarcastic. "The thing is Steve, as much as I have been trying to build a life here, I do feel lonely. It's nice to meet someone who knows how it feels."

"I guess it would be nice for once that I might be able to look forward to coming home."

"Countdown the days. How long are you stationed this time?"

"A year."

"Three-hundred and sixty-five days. That I can cope with. I can get my GED. Go to college. By the time you return, I may have finished my first year. More time to spend with you. And who knows. Maybe this war will end before then."

"Let's hope."

Steve pressed a kiss to Wanda's lips and they both soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-o-

They very nearly overslept, and Steve had to rush to get dressed and grab his things from his hotel room, with Wanda in tow. They just about arrived at JFK Airport at half seven, only Wanda was not able to go past security. They had to say their goodbyes in the lobby.

"You going to write?" Steve asked.

"I'll try my best. I know the barracks where Pietro is stationed, so I can imagine that you won't be far. Google might help."

Steve chuckled, "Maybe."

Wanda didn't say much else but kissed Steve instead. They held out as long as they could until Steve had no choice but to pull away. Wanda gave his hand a squeeze and smiled as he walked into the swarm of people moving towards the security checks.

He looked back and smiled at Wanda. Wanda smiled back and waved. She really hoped to see Steve again sooner than later.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

It took six months before any form of negotiation could start between the two sides. It took another month before they signed a ceasefire agreement, and then another two before an official armistice was signed. It was probably going to take years before Sokovia could officially become independent, but Wanda was relieved that the fighting had stopped. Not that she could go home. Pietro had written to her saying that rebuilding was going to take a while. He would more than likely come to her.

In the meantime, she had been keeping in contact with Steve. She sent a letter once a month, including one letter which had some particularly revealing photographs of herself. Steve had spent many nights alone with those pictures. He had written back as well, though he did not send any photographs of himself, mostly due to the lack of cameras. Much of their conversations had involved updates of the front line and of Wanda's educational progress. She had sent a photograph of her receiving her GED. She was at New York University hoping to be an English Literature major and was still at the bar part-time in order to fund her studies.

A few weeks after the armistice was signed, Wanda stood waiting in the arrival lounge of JFK Airport. She tried to crane her head through the moving crowds, seeing people meet their wives, husbands, girlfriends, boyfriends, children, parents, brothers, or sisters, in order to find Steve. According to the arrivals board, the flight he had taken from London arrived half an hour earlier. He must have been caught at border control and baggage for him to have taken that long.

Eventually, she made out the familiar sandy-blonde head move towards her and she beamed brightly. Steve finally caught a glimpse of her and smiled back. Wanda ran towards him and nearly sent him flying backwards when she jumped into his arms. He did chuckle slightly as he hugged her close.

"Hello stranger," he said.

"I am so happy to see you," she stated. "Happy to be home?"

"Happiest to be here in years."

The End


End file.
